


Debout feignasse!

by La_Devoreuse_de_Livres



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: C'est juste un drabble, Hand Jobs, Je sais pas quoi mettre d'autre, Little smut, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres/pseuds/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres
Summary: C'est le matin... Kuroko ne veut pas se lever... Mais Akashi sait se montrer très persuasif!





	Debout feignasse!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes lapins! :3
> 
> Mais... Qu'est ce donc... Un nouveau fandom? Eh oui, j'inaugure le fandom Kuroko's Basket! Et plus précisément l'Akakuro que j'aime énormément.
> 
> Comme toujout, ce fandom, les personnes et tout ça ne m'appartiennent pas! Je ne possède que l'histoire!
> 
> C'est un drabble (vi vi, c'est court! :p) lemonesque, donc attention, ame sensible, quittez cette page IMMÉDIATEMENT! :3
> 
> Bwef, sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt! :3

Kuroko se réveilla en ce froid matin de décembre. Il entrouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussi sec, éblouit par la lumière matinale. Il sentit deux bras l'encercler, aussi se laissa t-il sombrer dans cette chaleur. Il se retourna et enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'autre homme, avant de soupirer d'aise. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se rendormir.

Akashi soupira. Il avait espéré profiter un peu de son fiancé en cette belle matinée, mais c'était sans compter sur la feignasse qu'était Kuroko. Plus il pouvait dormir, plus il dormait, au grand damne de notre romantique aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier caressa tendrement le dos de son homme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à descendre sa main sur les fesses rebondies du garçon. Il les caressa également, puis avança sa main jusqu'à la partie intime de Kuroko. Ce dernier entrouvrit un œil et grommela dans le cou de son amant. Akashi rigola et embrassa une nouvelle fois les cheveux bleus.

-Eh bien, tu te réveilles ?

-Je suis fatiguée, Sei'… Laisses moi dormir…

-J'avais autre chose en tête, moi…

Akashi glissa alors sa main dans le caleçon de Kuroko et toucha sa verge non réveillée. Il passa doucement ses doigts le long de la peau douce, et rigola de la réaction de son fiancé. Ce dernier avait enfoncé son visage encore plus profondément dans la nuque de son amant et avait grommelé une nouvelle fois.

-Une partie de ton corps se réveille plus vite que toi… susurra Akashi.

-Pas bien compliqué, tu me diras…

Le rouge rigola et commença de lents vas et vient sur la verge, maintenant durcie, du bleu. Ce dernier gémit sensuellement dans l'oreille du dominant, le faisant frissonner. Kuroko remonta ses mains le long des bras d'Akashi et les posa sur les épaules du rouge. Il frissonna et ne put retenir un mouvement de ses hanches. Son amant accéléra alors ses mouvements, transformant alors Kuroko en une masse gémissante.

Il lui fallut moins d'une douzaine de mouvements pour faire venir le garçon. Ce dernier agrippa fortement les bras de son homme et gémit fortement lors de sa délivrance. Il se laissa tomber contre le rouge et chercha à reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il le retrouva, il grogna une nouvelle fois et frappa le torse d'Akashi.

-'tain. Tu fais chier. Je voulais dormir moi…

-Je voulais te réveiller en douceur. Il est onze heures et les garçons arrivent à midi. Comme je sais que tu te prépare très lentement, je voulais que tu ais le temps de te pomponner.

-Tu m'énerve…

Akashi rigola, embrassa le front de son fiancé, puis se leva. Il s'étira et regarda à nouveau son amour. Ce dernier avait levé les yeux de son coussin et regardait son homme d'un air fatigué. Le rouge sourit à cette tendre vue et se pencha sur son amant. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur ses épaules, puis l'embrassa. Il se redressa ensuite et lui sourit.

-Aller, debout. Tu vas enfin pourvoir leur annoncer nos deux bonnes nouvelles.

-Ouais mais je voulais quand même dormir…

-Va te doucher, homme. Tes amis veulent savoir pourquoi on les invite à déjeuner en plein milieu des vacances de Noël.

Kuroko soupira et se leva. Il s'étira, offrant une magnifique vue à son compagnon, puis se dirigea vers lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouge et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu pense qu'ils vont être heureux ? Demanda le bleu en caressant le flanc de son fiancé.

-Pour nos fiançailles ou pour notre bébé ?

-Les deux…

Kuroko sourit et redressa le bleuté. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et posa son front contre celui de son amant.

-Ils vont être enchantés!

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:
> 
> Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com
> 
> Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)
> 
> Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
